


don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: It feels like making up for lost time.No, that’s not it. There’s something like that to it, but it’s not just making up for lost time. This is the conclusion to everything that they were and are. This is how it was always meant to be, and Sora can’t imagine it any other way.





	don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say

It feels like making up for lost time.

No, that’s not it. There’s something like that to it, but it’s not just making up for lost time. This is the conclusion to everything that they were and are. This is how it was always meant to be, and Sora can’t imagine it any other way. 

His fingers tighten around Kairi’s thighs, tongue seeking her center, and her weight settles onto him so carefully that Sora knows Riku must be guiding her. That's how it's always been—Sora rushes into things and Kairi blindly follows while Riku desperately tries to get them to slow down. Left to their own devices, there would probably be a lot more injury when they did this. Riku is there to make sure nobody gets an elbow to an eye and nobody suffocates.

Sora wouldn't even mind that, but control over a situation is what makes Riku feel at ease and that's as important as anything in their relationship. They can give Riku total control here, in the space of their bedroom, and it makes it easier to give up control in other areas of their lives. 

Kairi trembles, and Sora is faintly aware of Riku saying something, but his brain is fuzzy enough that he can’t quite make out what Riku is trying to say and he doesn’t know if it’s intended to be for him or Kairi. Riku will let him know if he’s asking a question, Sora figures. Riku always lets him know. Right now, his world is as narrow as it ever is. Right now, Sora’s world consists of the space of the bed they’re on. Where his fingers are curled around Kairi. The way her thighs are positioned around his head. Her taste on his tongue.

There’s no world just outside their doors that needs saving, no darkness to fight against. There’s only him, Kairi, and Riku—like it used it be, and how it always should be. No, that’s not quite right. It’s not how it used to be, because they’re older now and a lot has changed since then. They understand each other better now, maybe, but there was something lost along the way that’s just barely visible in the way Kairi sometimes flinches away from being touch, in the way that none of them can sleep in darkness.

“Sora,” Kairi says--or tries to say, at least. It comes out more like a sob. “Sora, please.”

Sora can’t respond with words, so instead he gives Kairi what she’s asking for and helps Riku steady her above him. Riku is saying something again, but Sora assumes it’s for Kairi and not him as he keeps focused on her, on the way she tastes against his tongue and the way she’s practically crying.

That’s a good thing, Sora knows. The first time it happened, both he and Riku had immediately stopped and rushed to make sure she was okay. Now, they press on because they know that Kairi is prone to crying during sex. She get overwhelmed easily, and the fastest way to make her cry is like this. Like this, with Kairi above him and surrounded by her, it’s easy to make her shake apart. It’s easy to find where to touch to make her fall apart with practice. Easy to remember what patterns make her sob as Riku steadies her.

Afterward, once he’s pulled Kairi away to let her recover, Riku kisses Sora. He steadies him, reminds him where they are through his touch, and then kisses his way down Sora’s chest. His hand settle on Sora’s hips, curving around them as he takes Sora into his mouth. Riku gives head the same way he does everything else: determined and focused. It was overwhelming at first, because Sora still isn’t used to people caring for _him_ when he’s the one that’s supposed to be saving the world, but he knows to expect the way that Riku eases forward every so slowly until his nose is touching Sora’s skin and his nostrils flare to take in enough oxygen.

They stay like that for one long, precarious moment—Sora still and Riku trying to breathe—before Riku starts moving again. He’s methodical, but in a way where Riku remembers every swipe of his tongue that’s ever made Sora weak in the knees and he’ll use them all in pursuit of his goal. 

“Good boy,” Sora says. It’s quiet, Sora’s fingers finding their way into his hair. “You’re doing so well.”

It’s easier to say now than it was at the beginning. Now, Sora understands that Riku needs to be praised, needs to know that even in the darkness there’s light. So he makes an effort to say the things that Riku needs to hear, even when it feels awkward to him. He touches Riku more often, trying to fill in the gaps by runnings his fingers through Riku’s hair and ghosting his fingertips down the length of Riku’s arms.

Riku keeps them grounded, and it’s only fair to return the favor.

If Sora lets him, Riku will be at this until he makes Sora come. Sometimes, that’s exactly what happens. Today, the bed shifts and Kairi comes closer. Sora lets her pull Riku away, settling him between her legs.

“Riku,” Kairi says, impatient but fond, “come on.”

Where Sora’s never been able to refuse Kairi much of anything, Riku just laughs. He reaches over to rummage through the drawers of their nightstand while Kairi whines about how he’s ignoring her—Riku would never, and he knows that well enough now that Kairi can say it while he’s looking for a condom. When he finds what he’s looking for, Sora takes them from him and slides a condom onto Riku, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Riku shivers and Sora lets Kairi pull him forward until he’s deep inside her.

While Riku’s distracted, Sora slides a condom onto himself and then runs his hands down the length of Riku’s spine. He’d worry about prepping Riku, but that’s a benefit of Riku being in control. He always takes care of that, because it gets awkward trying to do it when there’s three people involved. Instead, Sora just drapes himself over Riku’s back and presses Riku forward until Kairi’s almost crying again.

Like this, three bodies trying to become one, is when Sora knows that no matter what he ever thought? This is always where he was going to end up.

**Author's Note:**

> happy cursed october! my favorite cursed blood pact partner, [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia) selected most of the fandoms i'm writing from this year and then the pairings were mainly decided by [twitter poll](https://twitter.com/flyingthesky/status/1156651066877853697). this is one of the twitter poll winners. nothing is cursed _yet_, but i promise that's about to change. literally tomorrow. literally tomorrow that will change.
> 
> there were absolutely no stipulations for what fandoms i could be given so i legitimately don't know or have not seen some of the things i'm writing for this month. i'm sure it'll be fine.
> 
> (it will not be fine.)


End file.
